


Couch Talk

by fandom_susceptible



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Chapter 2 rated M, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Crossdressing Ryan, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Crossdressing, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Movie(s), Second Chapter sort of has a plot, Sharpay is only in Chapter 2, watching a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_susceptible/pseuds/fandom_susceptible
Summary: Chad and Ryan are watching a movie when Chad's mind wanders, and he asks if Ryan has ever crossdressed.Self-indulgent fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> On one hand, I don't want to perpetuate gay stereotypes . . . but on the other hand, Ryan is a walking stereotype already, and it's extremely easy to imagine him as a confident adult who crossdresses, sometimes just to see if someone will mistake him for Sharpay.

     “Hey Ryan?” Chad asked one rare Saturday when neither of them were working.  They were on the couch watching _Space Jam_ , which while geared toward kids, they had agreed was a suitable compromise between sports movies and musicals.  Chad was sprawled across the end of the couch, one leg on it, one leg hanging off.  Ryan curled up between them holding the popcorn.

     “Hmm?” Ryan didn’t look up.

     Chad ran his fingers through his husband’s hair, once again marveling at the color difference. “I was just thinking.  That day you really buckled down to get me back . . . and you took me shopping . . . with the lipstick, and the hats, and the really tight leather pants . . .” He grinned as he spoke, knowing Ryan was smirking satisfactorily at the memory. “You said something about Sharpay’s dresses.  Were you just trying to get under my skin, or have you actually cross-dressed before?  And if you have why do I not have pictures.”

     Ryan snorted laughingly. “Yeah, I’ve cross-dressed a few times.  And you know how people were back in high school.” He bumped his head against Chad’s chin as he sat up, pausing the movie. “It wasn’t exactly a friendly place for a gay guy.  Cross-dressing would have made it worse.”

    Chad’s face had darkened and he cupped Ryan’s jaw, forefinger finding that invisible, telltale bump where it had been broken by a rapist almost a year and a half ago; the culprit—or rather culprits—had all been old basketball buddies of his from high school.  Ryan had confessed afterward that it wasn’t the first time he had been assaulted by those men.  It had started in high school, along with another incident with a teacher; this was just the first time he had fought hard enough to prompt them to break anything.

     He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Ryan’s lips. “I get that, babe, I do.  But even since we’ve grown up and reconnected—let alone since we’ve been together—I’ve never once seen you cross-dress, or even pictures of you cross-dressing.”

     Ryan tilted his head and suddenly arched an eyebrow with a smirk. “Why, you curious?”

     “Well yeah.” Chad said.

     The male Evans twin suddenly looked very much like his sister, wearing that evil little smile.  He leaned forward until the tip of his nose touched Chad’s. “You want me to?” He breathed seductively, white hands stroking over brown neck and shoulders.

     Chad’s hands came to rest on his husband’s hips. “A little.” He admitted.

     The grin widened. “Okay.  I’ll get Sharpay to lend me something tomorrow.  If you really like it I’ll start buying my own.” He winked as he settled back into a sitting position. “You know, I wasn’t sure you’d like the idea.”

     “Why not?”

     “Well, you did have a whole ‘bisexual’ freakout.  I’m flamboyantly gay already and I know that’s made you a little uncomfortable sometimes.  So I just kinda wrote it off.”

     “Hey, don’t you ever write something off just because you think it might make me uncomfortable.  Talk to me, babe.” Chad urged. “Besides, I think you’d look fantastic in a dress.”

     Ryan grinned up at him. “I don’t think you could pull it off as well.” He teased.

     Chad grinned back. “Ah, well.  Just because I think I could appreciate the results doesn’t mean I want to try it myself.” He paused for a beat. “But I would.  If, you know, you really wanted me to.”

     Ryan grinned and kissed his lower jaw. “Honey, I can dress you up in just about anything for a bit part in a play.  You don’t have that kind of excuse.  But no, I’m not going to make you cross-dress.  Like I said, you probably wouldn’t do it too well.  And besides that with the kind of clothes I’d find in my stores but your size, you’d need high heels to fit the style, and quite frankly I don’t think you could walk in stilettos.”

     “And you can?” Chad challenged.

     Ryan laughed at him. “Oh Chad honey, don’t you know better than to challenge me by now?”

     “Good point.” There was another pause. “Back to the movie?”

     “Back to the movie.  Kiss first.” Ryan sat up again so he could exchange a long, intimate kiss with his husband.  He pressed play as they drew apart.  Chad smiled at him as if his whole world was contained within the blond man.  Ryan curled into his chest and smiled too, knowing his whole world was watching over him in the form of a basketball player.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day Chad refers to with Ryan shopping with him was inspired by another fic, but I can't find it again to credit the name and author. If you have this information, please, comment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan makes good on his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: RATING M FOR THIS CHAPTER  
> Rating's just to be safe, nobody's clothes come completely off (Chad's hand does a little exploring), it's mostly for filthy mouths and kinky hints.

     Ryan didn't bother to ring when he arrived at Sharpay's the next day.  He had a key for a reason.  He let himself in and called cheerfully for his sister - her car was in the garage, she was definitely home. "It's hard to believe, that I couldn't see," He sang out as usual.

     "You were always there beside me-e!" Sharpay appeared on the staircase, grinning. "Ryan!" She ran down and the twins exchanged a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "What are you _doing_ here I thought you were spending the weekend with your adorable husband!" She teased.

     He grinned back. "I actually need your help."

     Her eyes sharpened. "With what?  Murder or makeover?"

     "Crossdressing." His grin widened at her stunned expression. "So apparently Chad has a _thi-ing_ and he didn't tell me until yesterday when we were watching _Space Jam_ don't ask I think it had something to do with Bugs Bunny being onscreen so anyway - I don't have any of my old crossdressing paraphernalia and I was hoping you'd lend me a dress.  And the shoes."

     Sharpay snickered. "Oh you are so lucky we're the same size.  You can have them if I can have pictures.  Of you _and_ Basketball Monkey.  I want to see his face when you show up in my clothes."

     "Pff, I have security cameras indoors for a reason." Ryan dismissed, grinning. "I'll print the screenshots for you later."

     She snickered again and grabbed his hand. "Come on, we have to pick them out!  Oh and I have a whole new set of makeup that you can absolutely pick from to go with it, just keep whatever you take from that set."

     "Please, I have my own."

 

     Two hours later, Sharpay had sent him from her house, both twins giggling incessantly, with his outfit in hand.  He drove back in the pink polo and white slacks from earlier - and of course the obligatory beret - but upon reaching home, had retreated immediately to his dressing room.  It was technically a walk-in closet but he had a vanity in there and Chad had taken to calling it the dressing room.

     The slightly older man relaxed on the bed, sitting up against the headboard and idly watching a game of baseball while he waited.  Ryan took a lot of time to dress normally, so he actually entertained the prospect of getting to finish the game.

     "Oh come on!" He groaned as a runner literally tripped right before reaching the home plate and was caught.  He wasn't even particularly a fan of either team but such blatant amateurism in a professional team made him cringe. "Please, the gay guy at my high school played better than you chumps."

     "Hey I heard that!" Ryan called from the closet. "I thought we got past that nonsense when I beat the crap out of you in our last game!"

     "We did that's why I'm mocking them with it.  You close to done?  I mean it's not like you had to pick your -" Chad glanced over at the door and broke off as it opened, eyes widening.

     Ryan smirked.  He was wearing a glittering red dress, cut on one side down to his calf and the other side up to his knee.  It had short sleeves but a deep V-neck, showing off the actual cleavage that had come from the sheer muscle in his chest.  A similarly glittering red fedora and red high heels, black satin gloves that went up past his elbows, black _fishnet stockings_ completed the ensemble.  Even his face was made up, blood red lipstick and red eyeshadow, unmistakable mascara and black eyeliner.

     "Oh dear." Chad swallowed hard, suddenly feeling severely underdressed in his t-shirt and sweats.

     "Like what you see, Wildcat?" Ryan taunted, still smirking, instantly putting Chad back at ease.  No matter what he was wearing, no matter how stunning he looked, this was still the same Ryan.

     "Oh, you know I do, drama queen." Chad sat up a little straighter and turned off the TV. "You just couldn't resist the hat, could you?"

     "Of course not.  Hats are my trademark." Ryan adjusted it slightly, taking on a feigned superior expression.

     Chad snickered. "You know, some of us let go of our high school trademarks."

     Ryan gave him a flat look. "Chad, you have a basketball in your sock drawer.  Forgive me if I don't entirely believe you."

     Chad burst out laughing. "Okay, okay, point taken." He stood up and walked over to Ryan, taking his gloved hands and pressing a kiss to one. "You look 'fabulous', babe." He teased.

     "That is my simple request," Ryan smirked back as he actually started singing Sharpay's song. "All things fabulous - bigger and better and best . . ." He trailed a hand down Chad's chest, his eyes following it suggestively as he gave that line a veritably sultry tone.

     "Ooh," Chad sucked in his breath, briefly losing his hold on the situation, but quickly regaining his cool. "Pretty sure that's not what Sharpay meant, sweetheart." He grinned crookedly.

     "I don't care what she meant." Ryan smirked up at him and reached up to kiss him, not as much as usual, but two-and-a-half inch heels didn't do much to combat the nearly eleven inches Chad had on him even barefoot.  Chad cupped his head, tilting him back, sliding his other arm around his husband's waist.

     When they broke apart, Ryan laughed a little and reached up to wipe the lipstick away from Chad's mouth.  Chad laughed too, taking his hand from Ryan's head to wipe away the smudges. "Red looks good on you," He said, smirking a little. "All the Wildcat colors look good on you, really, but this one's just so _Evans_ isn't it sweetheart?  You look like you painted your lips in the blood of your enemies."

     Ryan grinned. "I actually got this one as a gift from Sharpay so I'm not entirely sure that's not what it is," He teased.

     Chad laughed and leaned over to kiss him lightly again, flicking his tongue over his husband's lips. "Mmm.  Doesn't taste like blood.  She must have been running low." He joked.

     "Mmm, must have been." Ryan slid his leg up along Chad's. "Soo, now that I'm dressed, what exactly do you plan to do with me, Wildcat?  Take me out and show me off?  Or have a little fun back here?"

     Chad just managed to stop himself from choking. "Oh, fun here sounds good." He shifted his weight so he could reach down and touch Ryan's thigh, holding back a vocal reaction. "You're actually wearing fishnet stockings."

     "Yeah?" Ryan purred.

     "Oh man, Ryan, there is no way we're making it out of this room.  You have no idea how sexy that is." Chad kissed his cheek, jaw, neck.

     "To think I went to all this trouble and all you want to do is take it off," Ryan said, even as he tilted his head back to bare more of it to Chad.

     His husband chuckled as his hand slid up from Ryan's waistline to his middle and upper back, and he paused. "It's _backless_ dear God Ryan are you trying to kill me."

     Ryan laughed. "I really need to do this more often."

     "Yeah," Chad tugged lightly at his gloves, pulling them off when Ryan lifted them, "You do." He chuckled when he saw the nails, bringing them up to look closer. "You went all out here didn't you?" Even his manicured nails were painted blood red, with some sort of black marks.

     "I'm an Evans, Chad, we don't do things halfway." Ryan teased.

     The black marks were letters, Chad realized as he looked closer at them.  His heart melted when he realized the fingers on Ryan's right hand spelled "Chad", though his left spelled "Ryan". " _Oh_ , angel."

     "Perks of both of us having four-letter names." Ryan smiled affectionately at him. "Oh, um.  I promised Sharpay pictures."

     Chad snickered. "She can have pictures." He grabbed his phone off the bedside table and came back to Ryan, switching it to selfie mode and holding it out to the side - as he kissed Ryan thoroughly, guiding his mouth open and slipping his tongue in and out, as Ryan clutched theatrically (as he did everything) to his shirt.  When he broke off he studied the pictures and grinned, selecting the filthiest clear one to send to text to Sharpay.

     _Chad: You want more?_ the text read.

     Sharpay replied within moments. _Fabulous_ _: Never send me dirty pictures of my brother again_.

     Ryan entered the group chat. _Jazzsquare: ♪You asked for these!_

     _Fabulous: I'm blocking both of you until tomorrow._

     Ryan smirked at his husband, snatching both phones. "Well, that takes care of Sharpay." He strolled over and dropped the phones in their laundry basket, covering them up with a blanket. "And that takes care of everyone else.  Day to ourselves." He turned to Chad and smirked, and even though his lipstick had smeared a little his lips were still blood red and he was still in that amazing outfit and that was a definite _come hither_ look. "Show me what you got, Wildcat."

     Chad was on him the instant he received the invitation, kissing him fiercely, fingers slipping under the edge of the open back. "I'll show you how I swing, Jazz Square." He teased back, breathlessly, before losing himself in what he was being given so freely by his beautiful, beautiful husband.

 

     An hour later Ryan's lipstick was almost gone, along with all of his clothes, though his eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara had stayed miraculously almost intact.  Chad was similarly bared beside him on the bed and the blond was snuggled up against him, head resting on his shoulder. "So," He finally spoke as their post-coital haze faded. "I take it you wouldn't mind me doing that more often."

     Chad gave a helpless laugh. "Honestly, gorgeous, I can't keep my hands to myself when you look like that.  Watching you crossdress in public would be like wearing a vibrator in public." He paused. "That's just going to encourage you, isn't it."

     "Pretty much." Ryan snickered and pressed a kiss to his chest, smirking with satisfaction at the red marks across his husband's dark skin, thanks to his lipstick. "What if I was the one in the vibrator - and the dress?" He asked innocently.

     Chad groaned, throwing a hand over his face. "Screw me."

     "I like it the other way, but that works." Ryan teased. "I love you, Chad."

     Chad hugged him, smiling crookedly. "I love you too, Ryan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I was just rereading this and realized that in editing I had forgotten to change the game Chad's watching from basketball to baseball as I had intended, sorry to anyone who noticed that before I fixed it!!

**Author's Note:**

> The day Chad refers to with Ryan shopping with him was inspired by another fic, but I can't find it again to credit the name and author. If you have this information, please, comment.


End file.
